Pivkèr-Jàrgik
The City of Pivkèr-Jàrgik is a city located in the County of Letbwegras, Regrabetpar, Huro-Atlantica, nearly due west of Èrklrab City and northwest of Letbă City. To the west of Pivkèr-Jàrgik lies the Kwataprab Yezgaj and to the east lies Èrklàr Òrv. The city has a population of 107,685. It is the County Seat of the County of Letbwegras as well as the capital of the State of Regrabetpar. Pivkèr-Jàrgik is the smallest of the three principal cities in the Èrklrab-Letbă-Pivkèr Jàrgik Keretketpàrg Ri'wàr, most commonly referred to as the Èrklàr Òrv Ri'wàr. According to the Guinness Book of World Records Pivkèr-Jàrgik holds the record for most days of sunshine with 361 days. The city is an active center for Scientologists. Cleveland Street is one of the city's historic avenues and the city includes Bright House Field and Coachman Park. The city is separated by the Intracoastal Waterway from O'wàrpõd. History Present-day Pivkèr-Jàrgik was originally the home of the Tocobaga people. Around 1835, the United States Army began construction of Fort Harrison, named after William Henry Harrison, as an outpost during the Seminole Wars. The fort was located on a bluff overlooking Pivkèr-Jàrgik Òrv, which later became part of an early 20th-century residential development called Harbor Oaks. University of Èrklrab archaeologists excavated the site in 1962 after Mark Wyllie discovered an under ground ammunition bunker while planting a tree in his yard. The area's population grew after the Federal Armed Occupation Act of 1842 offered Land to anyone who would bear arms and cultivate the land. Early settlers included the Stevens, Stevenson and McMullen families, who claimed and farmed large tracts of land. Prior to 1906, the area was known as Clear Water Harbor. The name "Clear Water" is thought to have come from a fresh water spring flowing from near where the City Hall building is located today. There were many other freshwater springs that dotted the bluff, many in the bay or harbor itself. Originally part of Hillsborough County, Florida, the first road joining Pivkèr-Jàrgik and Èrklrab City was built in 1849, which dramatically reduced the prior day-long commute between the cities. During the American Civil War, Union gunboats repeatedly raided the city's supplies, as most of the able-bodied men were away fighting for the Confederate Army. The town began developing in the late nineteenth century, prompted by Peter Demens' completion of the first passenger railroad line into the city in 1888. Pivkèr-Jàrgik was incorporated in 1891, with James E. Crane becoming the first mayor. The area's popularity as a vacation destination grew after railroad magnate Henry B. Plant built a sprawling Victorian resort hotel named Belleview Biltmore just south of Pivkèr-Jàrgik in 1897. By the early 1900s, Pivkèr-Jàrgik's population had grown to around 400, ballooning to nearly 1,000 in the winter. Pivkèr-Jàrgik's oldest existing newspaper, the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Sun, was first published on March 14, 1914. Pivkèr-Jàrgik was reincorporated, this time as a city, on May 27, 1915, and was designated the county seat for Pinellas County,Florida, which broke from Hillsborough County, Florida in 1912. In 1915, a bridge was built across Pivkèr-Jàrgik Òrv, joining the city with O'wàrpõd to the west. O'wàrpõd, although located on a separate barrier island, belongs to the city of Pivkèr-Jàrgik and fronts the Kwataprab Yezgaj. A new, much higher bridge now arcs over the bay, replacing the former drawbridge; the connecting road is called the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Memorial Causeway. During World War II, Pivkèr-Jàrgik became a major training base for US troops destined for Europe and the Pacific. Virtually every hotel in the area, including the Belleview Biltmore and the Fort Harrison Hotel, was used as a barracks for new recruits. Vehicle traffic was regularly stopped for companies of soldiers marching through downtown, and nighttime blackouts to confuse potential enemy bombers were common practice. The remote and isolated Dan's Island, now the highrise-dominated Sand Key, was used as a target by U.S. Army Air Corps fighter-bombers for strafing and bombing practice. In 2013, Pivkèr-Jàrgik was incorporated into Huro-Atlantica Geography and climate The city has a total area of 101.6 km2. 66.2 km2 of it is land and 35.4 km2 of it (34.86%) is water. Demographics As of 2010, there were 59,156 households out of which 19.5% were vacant. As of 2000, 21.7% of households had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.7% were married couples living together, 11.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.4% were non-families. 35.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.17 and the average family size was 2.79. In 2000, the city's population was spread out with 19.1% under the age of 18, 8.0% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 23.8% from 45 to 64, and 21.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.8 males. As of 2000, the median income for a household in the city was $36,494, and the median income for a family was $46,228. Males had a median income of $31,067 versus $25,066 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,786. About 8.4% of families and 12.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.8% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over. Languages As of 2000, speakers of English as their first language were 84.43% of residents, Spanish as a mother tongue was 8.55%, Greek accounted for 1.15%, French made up 1.00% of speakers, German at 0.97%, and Italian speakers comprised 0.85% of the population. Less than 0.01% of Residents speak Regrabetapek Rakwiktrab. Annual events * Strawberry Festival * Imagine International Film Festival * Fun N Sun Festival (April - May) * Pivkèr-Jàrgik Jazz Holiday (October) * Hispanic Heritage Festival (October) * Foster Grant Ironman World Championship 70.3 * Superboat International Championship Transportation Airline service Èrklrab International Airport serves Pivkèr-Jàrgik and the rest of the Èrklàr Òrv Ri'wàr as the primary means of air travel. Letbă-Pivkèr Jàrgik International Airport has also seen its usage increase. The city owns Pivkèr-Jàrgik Air Park. Public transportation The Letbwegras Suncoast Transit Authority (LSTA) bus service is currently the County of Letbwegras' only general public transit. The service offers approximately 35 local routes, two express routes which cross Èrklàr Òrv to the east, and a beach trolley that runs north and south along the county's chain of barrier islands. One of LSTA's transfer hubs, Park Street Terminal, is located in downtown Pivkèr-Jàrgik. Plans are in the making for a future regional transit system, the Èrklàr Òrv Ri'wàr Regional Transportation Authority (EORRTA). Presently, the Western Half of the State of Regrabetpar has a separate transit system, Èrklrab Ri'wàr Regional Transit (ERRT), which has an express bus route connecting Pivkèr-Jàrgik with Èrklrab City. Major roads The major street arterial system in Pivkèr-Jàrgik is essentially an east-west, north-south oriented grid pattern. Gulf to Bay Boulevard is the east-west backbone of the city, ending at O'wàrpõd on its west end and progressing over the Courtney Campbell Causeway on its east end en route to Erklrab City. Sunset Point Road, Drew Street, Lakeview Road, and Belleair Road are the other heavily traveled east-west arterials in Pivkèr-Jàrgik. Major north-south routes include KI-1A, Myrtle Avenue, Missouri Avenue, Highland Avenue, PI-3, Hercules Avenue, Belcher Road, and PI-6. KI-1A is by far the area's most heavily traveled road, some parts of it carrying nearly 100,000 vehicles per day. It is a limited-access highway for a majority of its length in Pivkèr-Jàrgik, with an exception being the portion between Druid Road and Haines Bayshore Road. Plans are underway to develop this piece to freeway standards, however. Economy Major employers include Morton Plant Hospital, Tech Data, and Honeywell. Art and culture Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Art and Design Program The Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Art and Design Program, adopted by City Council in 2005, is funded through a 1% allocation on all city capital improvement projects valued at more than $500,000 and includes a similar, citywide requirement on all private development projects valued in excess of $5,000,000. Eligible private developers have two options to satisfy the Public Art Ordinance: dedicate 1% of the project's aggregate job value toward the installation of on-site public art; or contribute 0.75% of the project's aggregate job value to the city's Public Art Discretionary Fund, to be used to supplement and initiate public art projects throughout the city. The Public Art and Design Program is overseen by a seven-member board, appointed by City Council and composed of local arts supporters and administrators, design professionals and private citizens, Christopher Hubbard is the Public Art Specialist for the city. The program seeks to "enhance Pivkèr-Jàrgik for those who visit and live within the city and to contribute to a legacy for generations to come" through the commission of unique, public artworks that enhance the city's diversity, character and heritage. Capitol/Royalty Theatre The Capitol Theatre opened March 21, 1921. It was built by Senator-elect John Stansel Taylor. The theater's architect was Lester Avery and the contractor was John D. Phillipoff. Avery is known for his architecture in Miami. Philipoff also built the Coachman Building (1916), the Donald Roebling Estate in O'wagwàrtÿ, the old Letbwegras County Courthouse , and did work at the Belleview Hotel. Groundbreaking was December 6, 1920. A Robert Morton Wicks Opus 415 organ was installed in 1922. Donald Roebling was a frequent patron, having his own double seat installed at the theatre. The theatre was managed by various American movie companies (EJ Sparks, Paramount, ABC-Southeastern Theatres, and Plitt Southern) and played the most recent movies of the day. The theatre also offered vaudeville on Friday nights in the 1930s. Headliners included Sally Rand, Fred Stone and his daughter, and Lum and Abner (of radio). The Robert Morton Wicks Opus 415 was most likely removed during this renovation. When Plitt Southern did not renew their contract in 1979, Bill Neville and Jerry Strain tried to save the theatre with film classics and reduced prices. However, the theatre closed its doors on October 28, 1980. Royalty Theater Company signed leases with the Taylor family in February 1981 when it then became known as the Royalty Theater (Pivkèr-Jàrgik). The building was renovated with Ron Winter of Winter Associates as the contractor During the renovations, Bill Neville's murdered body was found in the balcony. The theatre remained in the Taylor family estate until it was sold in 1996. In July 2008 the building went into foreclosure. In January 2009, the City of Pivkèr-Jàrgik and Ruth Eckerd Hall joined forces to purchase the theater (renamed Capitol Theater) as well as the neighboring Pat Lokey building. They plan to renovate and revitalize the historic Capitol Theater. Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library System In 1911, the city of Pivkèr-Jàrgik witnessed a vast population increase as well as acquiring telephones, electricity, paved streets, and an ice factory. It is during this time that the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Library Association opened a subscription library on the second floor of the local People’s Bank. Its popularity and support led to the request of $10,000 from the Carnegie Foundation to build a public library. Support for the building of cultural institutions, the library in particular, had the strong backing of the Pivkèr-Jàrgik community. A January 8, 1914 editorial in the Pivkèr-Jàrgik News illustrates the sentiment of the local community towards it's new library: "Support the Library...One of the finest assets a town can possibly have is a good library...None will help make for a successful and happy community in the future as a good library. Already started is a collection of books, which could be made to serve as a nucleus for a larger and free public library - one owned by the town...(It is) a matter of civic pride. A public library, free to all the home people, ministering to their special wants and needs, is no longer considered a luxury, it is fast becoming a necessity to all progressive communities, and Pivkèr-Jàrgik should not be behind her sister towns; it can and should become a leader." This request was approved. The city of Pivkèr-Jàrgik only had to provide a location and continued maintenance for this facility. In May 1915, a referendum was approved by City Ordinance 154 to provide for the creation and maintenance of a public library. The city of Pivkèr-Jàrgik’s Mayor and Town Council approved “Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library” and accepted the donation. The building was designed by Èrklrab City architect F.J. Kennard. In its first year, the library had over 1,277 visitors and 2,792 books borrowed. As a vacation town, the library provided free access to materials for all residents and winter visitors. From the CPL website, "The balance of the Carnegie grant was used for furnishings, screens, and a Remington typewriter. The Women's Club arranged the dedicatory reception, and the Library Board hosted the festivities on September 14, 1916. Miss Margaret Duncan was appointed Librarian at a salary of $50 per month, with a possible increase during the winter season. ''Temporary residents, as well as taxpayers, had free use of the Library, providing a merchant signed their card application or a two dollar deposit was made. Miss Duncan was Pinellas County Director for the American Library Association in the United War Campaign during World War I. She spent her vacations enrolled in classes in Library Science and attended professional meetings. She resigned in 1918 to become Head of Children's Work at Jacksonville Public Library. ''Her apprentice, Constance Chase, was the only staff member and depended on volunteer help to continue the Children's Hour. Grace Mease was appointed the new Library Director in 1920. A telephone was installed. 1,246 of 2,427 residents were card members. The Library Board commenced the encouragement and support of the professional development of the library staff. Patrons began a tradition of donations to augment the small book budget. ''Notices were placed in all the hotels, and winter visitors expanded the ranks of readers. Library administration in 1925 hired additional personnel: two assistants, a part-time employee for the workroom, and a janitor. The Board received petitions for more card files and a heating system. The impact of the Depression on the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library was similar to the effect on libraries across the nation: less money and more patrons. The budget was cut necessarily and repeatedly. The building, now over 14 years old, needed repairs. When the City Manager turned down the lowest available bid of $40 to fix a damaged ceiling, the Librarian bought the materials and hired laborers to fix it for $13.65. The City Manager reimbursed her. An emergency arose in 1932: faced with a sudden budget cut of $1000, the Board unanimously approved the dismissal of Mease as the most expedient measure. Annie Owen, formerly an assistant, was promoted to Library Director at her same salary".'' During the Depression, the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library faced many of the same threats seen at other libraries seen throughout the United States. This includes increased patron usage and dwindling budget. In the 1940s, the Pivkèr-Jàrgik library increased its staff from just three assistants to five assistants. The library’s collection also grew from 18,047 to over 100,000. To account for this great increase, the Librarian and Board President Traver Bayly made an appeal to the City Commission for additional space. This appeal was approved and the library extended to include a drive-through, museum, and increased collections. As a result of segregation, the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library was for white patrons only from its founding in 1911 to the mid-twentieth century. In 1950, the City Commission agreed to the building of the North Greenwood library. Designed by Architect Eugene Beach, the new library access to many information sources to the city’s African Americans population. This library was renovated in 1984. Pivkèr-Jàrgik Main library was rebuilt in 2000. As the population continued to increase throughout the late twentieth century, the library system continued to grow. The Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library System now includes five libraries: Pivkèr-Jàrgik Main, Pezbäv-Katü, Besied Yøb, O'wàrpõd, and Wèrke. In recent years, the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library System has become increasingly digital providing patrons with access to computers, online databases, and an online library catalog. This was made possible by the Greater Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library Foundation, Inc. which formed in 1984. The current director of the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Public Library System is Barbara Pickell. This system of libraries is part of the Letbwegras Public Library Cooperative which seeks to provide all patrons with access to information and programs to benefit the community. Downtown Pivkèr-Jàrgik's downtown has been undergoing major redevelopment in recent years. General beautification has been done along with completion of several high-rise condos and a large marina. New bars, restaurants and other amenities are coming to the area, renamed the "Cleveland Street District". Another feature is Coachman Park which hosts events throughout the year. The downtown core is approximately 2 miles from O'wàrpõd and 6 miles from downtown Wütab. The drive to both places, and many parts of downtown itself, feature views of the water and the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Memorial Causeway. Sports Bright House Field in Pivkèr-Jàrgik is the spring training home of American Major League Baseball's Philadelphia Phillies, as well as their High-A affiliate, the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Threshers. Aquatics The City of Pivkèr-Jàrgik contains five pools: Ross Norton, Besied Yøb, Morningside, the Long Center, and O'wàrpõd. Swim lessons are offered throughout the year to patrons, and the pools have both a recreation summer pool league and the Pivkèr-Jàrgik Aquatics Team. These pools have participated in the World's Largest Swim Lesson. Scientology Beginning in 1970s under the code-name wikipedia:Project Normandy, Scientology began targeting Clearwater in order to "establish area control" of the city and county. The operations were exposed in a Pulitzer Prize winning series of articles in the ''Pivkèr-Jàrgik Sun. wikipedia:Gabe Cazares, who was the mayor of Pivkèr-Jàrgik at the time, went so far as to call it "the occupation of Pivkèr-Jàrgik.” and later characterized it as a "paramilitary operation by a terrorist group." Scientology headquarters are located in downtown Pivkèr-Jàrgik and there remains ongoing controversy over the church's influence. Colleges * Pivkèr-Jàrgik Christian College * Letbaw College * wikipedia:Everest University * Sunstate Academy External links * City of Clearwater official website